


Hello, Happy Fallout

by RinkoStories



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkoStories/pseuds/RinkoStories
Summary: BanG Dream! Season 2 Episode 4 x Mission: Impossible - Fallout crossover.Kokoro and Misaki are about to jump together from the hot air balloon.This story is made quite similar to the Halo Jump scene on MI Fallout.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Kudos: 2





	Hello, Happy Fallout

Hello, Happy World! are performing themselves on the hot air balloon. Kokoro and Misaki are about to jump from it.

Kokoro: "Suit up. We'll be landing on our ship in less than 5 minutes."

Misaki looks down the sea, and she is worried. She rethinks about the girls flying from the sketch.

Misaki: "I need to talk. We need to rethink this."  
Kokoro: "Out of my way, Michelle."  
Misaki: "The bear can't fly. How am I supposed to-"  
Kokoro: "Enough talk. Let's just have fun jumping into the ship."

Kokoro jumps first without a parachute. While Misaki still worries, she tries not to be nervous on jumping. She then jumps.

"Altitude: 25.000 feet."

Misaki tries to grab Kokoro's hand, but failed.

"Altitude: 20.000 feet."

Misaki tries to figure out how to open up a parachute.

"Altitude: 15.000 feet."

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, left...?"

(BUZZER)

"Ahhh...!"

"Altitude: 10.000 feet."

The system shows up as "left, right, left, right".

"Left, right, left, right...?"

(BUZZER)

"9.000."

"A and B...!?"

"8.000."

"Come on...!" Misaki frustrated.

"7.000."

"6.000."

Kokoro, seeing her, encourages her. "Michelle, smile!"

"5.000."

"4.000."

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right..."

(CORRECT)

"3.000."

The A & B button is shown.

"Here we go...!" Misaki, as she slams those buttons.

Her parachute and the flying system is activated, bringing Kokoro to the ship. She then lands safely. Poppin'Party cheer them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the video of this anime mashup:  
> https://youtu.be/ioFfpnPpTnE


End file.
